


Ra*bits Love Party

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Series: Club Yumenosaki [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Cock Rings, Everybody's of legal age here and I definitely headcanon them going out for drinks sometimes so yeah, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuzuru makes a v brief appearance but there will be more of him in the future!!, and a couple of other combinations, sweats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: Club Yumenosaki is an illustrious club, known only to the extremely rich and influential. Here, young men serve at your every sexual whim and desire. Tonight's stars are Ra*bits, will you too become a patron of theirs?





	Ra*bits Love Party

**Author's Note:**

> -UHHHHHHH this has been a month+ in the works, bless Maddie for beta-ing, ilu and bless you and Banri too for the idea originally, you probably don't even remember lmao  
> -sO YEAH!!! thanks for clicking, I hope you have a good time!!

Out of the way and down an alley, there is an exclusive club. its entrance is nondescript, a black door that reads “407” in a curling silver font, lit with a matching silver lantern. When you ring the doorbell and are granted entrance it is into a small entryway, the size of a large elevator. A man with dark green hair will brusquely ask for your identification. You hand it over to him, a sleek, matte black card, its only markings a simple golden crown on the front and a number on the back. When he hands it back to you another man who has been standing quietly behind him will open the only other door in the room.

 

This opens into another entryway, muffled by the black velvet drapes that cover the walls. Somebody will ask if they can take your coat, generally a young man with short blue hair and a mole just under his left eye. Then he will ask if you have anything in mind for tonight. If you respond with something specific he will see to it that it will be arranged. If not he will guide you through the drape across from the entrance.

 

Once you step through you will be accosted by the wide room in front of you. Decorated in reds and blacks the seats are all a deep maroon, the tables made of a smooth, painted black wood. Black scones hold lights that are soft on the eye, making the room seem cozy.  Circular booths seat rich women and men, laughing loudly and maybe drinking before they move onto dessert. Their eyes catch upon the many activities surrounding them.

 

In a bed with a sheer canopy, colored with pastel blues and purples a pink haired boy cries out in ecstasy as he is fucked by two men. On the left a man sits on a couch, legs spread wide and grunting as he threads his fingers through another boy’s hair, fucking his throat. On the right a blindfolded redhead has his head thrown back, mouth wide as a silver haired man drips royal blue wax in a line down his chest.

 

Similar feats can be seen throughout the room, the scent of sex fills the air, coupled with the sound of soft jazz atop grunts, cries, and smacks of skin (upon other things) against skin. 

A boy with blond hair decorated with bunny ears bumps into you. You notice the faint whirring as he briefly leans against you. Your eyes are drawn to the white fluffy rabbit’s tail that pokes out of his light blue shorts. You can feel it as he draws in a ragged breath before looking up at you and mumbling an apology. You’re frozen by his face, pink eyes lidded and pupils wide, face flushed, pinks red and parted as shallow gasps puff out of him. Your eyes follow him as he stumbles away.

 

Welcome to Club Yumenosaki.

 

\---

 

Mashiro never gets used to this no matter how many times he does it. The evening had started off much the same for him. Serving rich drinks and foods followed by the leer of patrons. He’s still embarrassed to be walking around in such an ensemble — a short v-neck vest leaving his stomach exposed and tight shorts only reaching to mid thigh. Both are pale blue with white trim. The bunny ears and the matching butt plug only add to his embarrassment. 

 

All of Ra*bits are on deck right now seeing as it’s an especially busy Saturday night. They’re all wearing similar variants of the outfit, though Hajime and Nii-chan got vibrators with bunny tails. He feels bad for Nii-chan today... Before they were about to step out to start the night, Yuzuru came in to tell him he’d been bought for the night and wasn’t allowed to be touched by anybody but the patron unless he stated otherwise. Nii-chan had pouted, but that’s how business went. 

 

“Is it Itsuki-sama again?” He’d asked and Yuzuru had hummed his assent before fastening a maroon collar into place around his neck. It was simple, a thin strip made of smooth leather while the rest of them got small pale blue bows around their necks. 

 

“And one more thing,” Yuzuru says before fishing out a pill packet and passing it to Nazuna along with a small cup of water he pulls from who knows where. Yuzuru will always be a mystery to him. Nazuna frowns at it before swallowing it. 

 

While Mitsuru might be happy taking whatever pill he’s given, they all know Tenshouin-sama wouldn’t harm them, but the rest of them like to know exactly what effect it’ll have on them so Tomoya and Hajime know Nazuna just took an aphrodisiac. Specially designed by one of the older members he hasn’t yet interacted with, the blue pill is high potency but short lasting.

 

While the effect of the pill itself will be over within half an hour, Nazuna’s still  _ definitely _ going to  feel it. It doesn’t help that he’s apparently not going to be able to be touched by anybody.

 

So now he sits across from Hajime who's been off his game tonight, not quite managing the coy smiles and tilts of his head that has customers entranced and dazed before they can pounce on him. Instead he’s been trying to keep tabs on Nii-chan as he stumbles around, hazy with lust. That was at least until a man ropes Hajime in, pressing his head to his stomach before moving lower to mouth at his dick through his pants and Hajime’s hands fly to the man’s head with a gasp.    
  
The patrons on the other side of the table had smiled at Tomoya, patting at the seat between them. He sits shyly while they take turns asking him about what sort of things he likes, if he wants anything to eat, and so on. He blushes as they slide closer, resting their hands on his thighs before beginning to slide them up and down. Meanwhile, Hajime and the man are getting more handsy.He doesn’t look up but he can see all the movement from the corner of his eyes.

 

The lady on his left begins kissing his neck up and down, smudging her lipstick and mumbling about how nice he smells, how smooth his skin is, how soft his hair is. He can’t stop the moan that escapes him as she slips a hand into his vest to tweak at one of his nipples. The man on his right slips a finger under the bottom of his shorts, enjoying his soft skin. Tomoya fidgets in his seat, his pants growing uncomfortably tight  _ very _ quickly.

 

Across from him Hajime gasps and sighs. He's sitting spread eagle in his client’s lap, who's pinching and rubbing his nipples, sometimes holding a bullet vibrator to them. When he holds the bullet to Hajime’s dick he gasps and arches forward and Tomoya wants to lick his Adam’s apple as it bobs. He blinks back to his own body as the man next to him pulls his zipper down, reaching in to release his hard cock. He pumps a few times before grabbing Tomoya’s hand and placing it on his dick. 

 

“Do it with me,” he whispers into Tomoya’s ear and he shivers at the wet and warm breath on his ear. Tomoya follows as the man sets the pace, slow and steady. Seeing the man’s hand, slick and shiny with precum, engulf his own and his dick makes him bite his lip and groan. If his hands are this big then how big must his cock be? Even so, the man’s going too slow for him, and it doesn’t help that Hajime’s breathy moans and whines are sending shocks of heat through him. He starts grinding down; shifting the butt plug inside him, but it's not enough.

 

The woman notices and snakes a hand down his back to fiddle with it, hoping to find a remote tucked into his waistband. When she doesn’t, she says, “Up,” sliding a hand under a thigh, the other gripping around his arm and boosts him onto the table on his hands and knees. He flushes as his cock hangs below him, still embarrassed at how on display he is. He tries to think of it as acting, but it’s not the same. When he’s acting he’s not usually face to face with Hajime, flushed and eyes glossed over with pleasure.

 

The woman pulls his shorts down to his knees and slips the buttplug out while the man smooths his hand along the curve of his back. He groans and clenches on empty air when she removes the plug from his ass and she giggles at the fact that it's carrot shaped. She flicks one of his ears before gripping his hair turning his head at a sharp angle to lock him into a kiss. He moans at the pain and can taste the sharp tang of alcohol as she passes it from her mouth to his and some of it drips down his chin. Meanwhile he can hear the man pumping his cock before he presses against Tomoya’s hole. He whines but the man teases him, catching on the puckered furrow but not penetrating. Tomoya grinds back, trying to urge him forward, he feels empty now without the butt plug and begs to be filled.

 

The woman slaps his ass, reprimanding him for being impatient, and roughly tweaks a nipple. He groans at the impact and hangs his head, biting his lip in anticipation as the man continues to smooth his side and the woman plays with his hardening nipple, pinching and pulling at it.

 

Across the table Hajime watches with starry eyes as his friend grinds and groans, looking debauched and eager. He pumps his own cock, twisting at the head, while the man behind him watches as well, leaving Hajime to his own devices. Suddenly he smirks and whispers, “do you want to join him?” Haji me nods slowly, caught in a daze. Like a cat on the prowl he crawls across the table, stopping before Tomoya who whines at him, knowing he can understand without words the feeling of wanting, though Hajime’s never been quite such a slut as him.

 

Hajime reaches up to kiss him, smearing his precum across Tomoya’s cheek. Tomoya squirms in everyone’s, still trying to get the man to  _ fuck him already. _ Hajime tries not to pout, instead biting and pulling softly on Tomoya's lower lip before licking his way inside. Tomoya hums happily, curling his tongue with Hajime’s and reaching up to cup his face as well.  Tomoya starts leaning into it, trying to show he doesn’t need this man’s cock — if he won’t give it to him he’ll get it somewhere else. But Hajime then withdraws with a gasp, arching his back and trembling as the man behind him turns his vibrator on and begins to pump it in and out of him.

 

Probably as taken with Hajime’s expression as Tomyoa is, the man behind Tomoya grips his hip and slides easily into him with one fluid motion. Tomoya bites his lip and groans at being full again, pushing back so he can make sure it’s all inside. The man chuckles and slides out slowly before slamming back in, quickly setting a brutal pace. Tomoya keens, pulling Hajime in for another sloppy kiss. He winds up smearing saliva all around their mouths, unable to aim correctly while his body is rocked back and forth. Hajime whines into him as the woman reaches to play with his nipple too, already sensitive and puffy from the man’s ministrations. Though he would like to keep kissing Hajime, swallowing his moans and mewls, he’s running out of air with how much the cock slamming into him is stealing his breath away. So he settles for laying his head on Hajime’s shoulder, Hajime mirroring him as they shake and gasp.

 

The two of them rock back and forth as Hajime’s client speeds up the pace to match with Mashiro. The pocket of air between the two of them quickly grows warm as they pant and moan, rocking back and forth. Hajime gives up on holding himself up on trembling arms, instead crossing them on the table and resting his head on them, pushing his ass up the air and jerking at the way the dildo now presses into him. He practically purrs as the dildo twists this way and that. Tomoya leans forward to kiss his back, before nuzzling it with his cheek — at least until he’s lifted up, his back pressing against the man’s chest. The shift in gravity has the man’s dick hitting deeper and he cries out as he’s roughly lifted and slammed back down.

 

Hajime watches him, looking up through lidded eyes and thick eyelashes. When they meet eyes Tomoya’s dick twitches, which prompts Hajime to push himself up and crawl forward shakily on the table. He reaches out to palm at Tomoya’s dick and slip it into his mouth. It’s slick, the head beaded with precum, which he spreads down the shaft, humming at the salty taste and causing Tomoya to groan at the vibrations. He balances on one taut and shaky arm, trying to keep from choking when the man behind Tomoya fucks into him forcefully. He can feel Tomoya’s dick hitting his throat, and while he doesn’t gag, spit and precum is already starting to drip from the corners of his mouth.

 

Tomoya’s eyes roll back at the sensations assaulting at him — with his prostate being prodded from behind and his dick enveloped by Hajime’s luxuriously velvety mouth. He leans his head back as far as he can, letting his client’s shoulder do the work for his neck. He tries not to overbalance as he threads his hands through Hajime’s hair, softly massaging his scalp. Hajime’s sponsor changes the angle of the vibrator, poking it directly into his prostate and turning it to its highest setting. Hajime lets out a yelp as best as he can around Tomoya’s dick before settling into a long drawn out moan. Tomoya feels the muscles in his thighs tense as he shoots down Hajime’s throat. Tomoya’s sponsor roughly leans him forward again, this time next to Hajime, and Tomoya, unable to catch himself in his post-orgasm haze simply lies against the table. It’s cool against his heated cheek but he whines as his dick is pressed between his abdomen and the table. The man’s thrusts become erratic and his grunts heavier until he pulls Tomoya close and pumps him full of cum. Tomoya moans and blinks sleepily, sated for the time being.

 

And like he thought earlier, he’ll never get used to this, the feeling of warm cum coating his insides. The man pulls out before the woman quickly stuffs Tomoya with the buttplug and he shifts and groans again, the plug not quite as thick as the man’s cock.

 

Meanwhile Hajime continues to moan and tremble as his sponsor prods and presses on his prostate. He presses his forehead into his arms, panting roughly and he can see his breath condensing on the matte black of the table. He squirms and whines at the assault on his prostate, feeling the heat curl tighter in his belly. When the man holds the bullet vibrator to Hajime’s penis, just below the head, Hajime arches his back again and cums with a shout, marking the black table with streaks of white cum. The man shuts off the dildo’s vibrations but leaves it in before sitting down.    
  
The three of the sponsors turn to talk amicably about something or other. Hajime slides forward onto the table, grimacing as he presses his front into his cum. Tomoya’s rolled onto his back, head turned towards Hajime, and he reaches up to rotate the dildo in his ass, which has Hajime whining and swatting at his hand. Tomoya chuckles before his sponsor lifts him from the table, placing him softly against the couch and doing the same for Hajime. The two of them rest a hand on each other’s thighs before Tomoya turns to make-out lazily, tasting himself on Hajime’s tongue.

 

Hajime, who’d been momentarily distracted in his concern for Nazuna, hums but breaks the kiss to look around for his Nii-chan while feeling underneath the table for the drawer of wipes so he can wipe the cum off his chest and stomach. He stops mid-fumbling to nod his head at a couch that’s now across from them.    
  
Tomoya rolls his eyes and laughs breathlessly at Mitsuru’s unrestrained enthusiasm.

 

Mitsuru lies on a maroon couch, hands gripping the thighs of a woman that sits on his face. 

 

She gyrates over him in tight circles, gripping her knees as he licks between her folds and tongues at her clit. Meanwhile another woman has him folded in half, pressing her arms into the backs of his thighs as she pegs him. Mitsuru’s cock bounces steadily between them, dripping precum onto his stomach. There's another woman who kneels next to the couch, she’s smiling lazily and seems content to trace patterns with it over his abdomen. (He'd gotten  _ her _ off by sharing a dildo, the two of them fucking back onto it until she’d collapsed into one of her lover’s arms).

 

The woman above him starts to gyrate in tighter circles, chest hitching with her gasps. Mitsuru sucks on her clit, moaning as he gets pounded from behind and she freezes, trembling above him. She drops her head, panting, and eyes not quite seeing. The woman pounding into him licks her lips but slows down and stops almost immediately, focusing instead on the woman across from her. 

 

She catches her breath before grinning at the two others. They smile back, the woman  on her knees doing so softly, and the woman across from her grinning just as widely. They all clamber to a stand and together peck him on the cheeks and forehead before wrapping themselves in robes and moving to clean up and relax. 

 

He quickly starts cleaning himself as well, wiping his lips and stomach with a wipe from under the table, happily humming all the while. He’s in the middle of fixing his clothes when he spots them and lights up like a Christmas tree before bounding over. Tomoya scowls at his dick bouncing with each step, _why is he like this._   
  
“You’ve got a little something…” Tomoya says as he points at his own cheek (Mitsuru doesn’t really) but Mitsuru just grins and leans in to grossly smooch Tomoya all over with kisses while he squawks in protest and Hajime giggles beside him.

 

It’s then their heads swivel as they notice the bob of white bunny ears and the three of them watch as Nazuna wobbles over to the table he’s been called to. He twines his arms around a pink haired man’s neck, leaning into his side and even from here they can hear his moans and whines of “Master Shuu~ Master Shuu~ please…” as he ruts into his side through his shorts. Master Shuu smiles softly, shaking his head and not even bothering to look at Nazuna as he says “not yet.” He’s a handsome man, his short hair swept back at the right temple and his eyes piercing behind their black frames. He looks up at the three of them and they straighten, alert in their anticipation. When he says “come help your Nii-chan,” they practically trip over themselves in their eagerness.

 

“The ring stays on of course,” he says as they reach their leader, who renews his whining when Shuu unzips his pants and slips a cock ring down to the base of Nazuna’s dick. Hajime reaches him first, cupping his face and quickly pressing his lips against Nazuna’s, absorbing his whines with his soft mewls. Mashiro draws up on his left saying, “is this where it hurts?” As he wraps a featherlight grip around Nazuna’s dick. Even that has Nazuna rutting into his palm, eager for friction and release.

 

“Don’t worry, we'll take care of you, Nii-chan!” Mitsuru happily promises, drawing up on his right.

 

They back him up slowly to the table — it's hard to maneuver a jumpy Nazuna who’s trying to simultaneously fuck harder into Tomoya’s hand and grind back on his now fully hardened erection. The back of Tomoya’s thighs hit the table and he shimmies back onto it, Nazuna following. It's when he sits on his ass that the vibrator shifts within him and he throws his head back with a shout, fingers scrambling for purchase on Hajime’s shoulders as he shudders through a dry orgasm.

 

It seems to go on  _ forever.  _

 

Nazuna can't tell what's up and what's down. As each orgasm runs through him another one comes hot and heavy on its heels, sending waves of heat through his body. The vibrator doesn’t give him pause and he rocks back and forth just oh so slightly on it.  _ He feels so hot.  _ The world starts going fuzzy, from the tears running down his cheeks and the lack of oxygen. He’s only sucking in bits of air,  making cute aborted half-gasps. He can’t even register as his neck cramps, the muscles in his body pulled taut as he hovers on the peak of climax, stuck in this limbo of pleasure and pain, unable to cum. It’s not until his hips stutter to a halt and his stomach and thighs are twitching, whole body jerking, that Master Shuu deems it fit to shut off the vibrator.

 

He collapses against Tomoya, head lolling as every muscle suddenly relaxes and he sucks in ragged breaths, practically wheezing. Hajime and Mitsuru wake from their fascinated gazing and lean down to lap at the precum oozing from his dick. They bend at the hips, kissing and licking up and down his shaft as it twitches. Tomoya wipes his tears and leans his head back against his shoulder before he rubs the pads of his thumbs over Nazuna’s nipples. They’re already hard and pert so he pinches and pulls, flicking them with his nails and rolling them between his fingers while Nazuna tries to catch his breath, trembling between the three of them. He whines, feeling overstimulated and yet hopelessly unsatisfied. His body is drawn tight, every nerve on fire and it's like if he doesn't cum he's gonna  _ die _ . He’s going to vibrate right out of his body and explode into a shower of fireworks. His first moan of “fuck me,” is barely passable, a gust of air off his lips but once his clouded brain latches onto the idea it's all he can focus on, the only thing that will solve his problem, he needs to be  _ pounded _ into this table until he can't walk for a week. 

 

His next “ _ fuck me _ ” is loud and unmistakable, high and needy. He whines as Hajime and Mitsuru stop their movements to look back for approval. Master Shuu clucks, and even then his lust addled brain takes a while to register before his tongue forms lovingly around his  _ pleases _ . 

 

“ _ Please fuck me, please, need it,  _ **_pleasepleaseplease,_ ** ” Reaching shaky arms out to Master Shuu beseechingly. Arms stretched out so Nazuna looks like a marionette, a puppet to his desires. It’s then that Shuu nods and then the rabbits are happy to comply.

 

Mitsuru’s gone the longest without cumming so Hajime steps to the side and out of the way while Tomoya lays him down, head nestled in his lap. Mitsuru slips the vibrator out, shiny with lube, setting it aside and Nazuna whines and bucks his hips, now clenching down on nothing and lifting his hips to Mitsuru, presenting his twitching hole. Mitsuru can’t resist bending down to press a quick kiss to it, holding his thighs and lifting him further, and while he would love nothing more to eat him out, Nazuna’s already grappling him with his legs, impatient and eager. 

 

Mitsuru straightens up and quickly coats his dick in lube, slipping in easily and wheezing as Nazuna continues to clench around him. Nazuna sobs in frustration… _ not enough!  _ Mitsuru tries to placate him by starting to slide in and out, releasing a groan as Nazuna continues to clench down, leaving Nazuna sobbing out again. His eyes catch Tomoya’s above him and he reaches up, cupping Tomoya’s face.

 

“N-not enough, not enough, Tomoya-chin. You too,  _ you too! _ Please!” He wraps his arms around Tomoya’s neck, pulling him down closer. Tomoya jerks forward, throwing an arm out to the side to catch his hand on the table. Nazuna looks up at him with wide, teary eyes, trusting and pleading. Their deep pink is accentuated by the depth of his dilated pupils. His lips are pink and parted, hair shifting around him as his head nudges back and forth on Tomoya’s thighs because of Mitsuru’s continued thrusting. Tomoya can’t help but stare at how beautiful he is and lean down to place a peck on his Nii-chan’s lips, which he chases after Tomoya lifts up.    
  
“Here, sit up,” he says. And Mitsuru slips out to have only Nazuna eagerly push himself up on shaky arms and wiggle back, already trying to seat himself on Tomoya’s dick. “No, no, no wait until I get to the edge of the table,” he admonishes softly and can’t help but soften it even more with a kiss to the side of his Nii-chan’s neck. He knows Nazuna’s shaking and desperate for release but they can’t do anything until “Master Shuu” lets them. Besides, he’s sure they’re all thinking of how beautiful he looks like this.   
  
Nazuna slides off the table and stumbles into Mitsuru, leaning up to cup his face, already rutting against him. Their dicks slide against each other and Nazuna lets out a moan so heady that Mitsuru reaches a hand back to squeeze at Nazuna’s ass, the other going to between the two of them, wrapping a hand around their erections. Even so, when Tomoya hums pointedly behind them he breaks the kiss, pressing a palm to Mitsuru’s chest to check on Tomoya before breaking away completely and scuttling over to him, “which way, which way?” Tomoya looks over at Shuu to ask which way he wants Nazuna facing, and his dick twitches at the sight before him. 

 

Hajime’s pert ass faces him, the vibrator whirring away and Tomoya can see the way his asshole twitches around it. His rabbit ears bounce up and down with the bobbing of his head as he sucks Shuu off. He’s on his knees, one hand on the floor, supporting his weight, and the other in Shuu’s lap. He loves the way Hajime looks when he sucks someone off. His delicate lips, with their cupid bow, stretched wide and pink, coated with slick spit as he bobs his head. His eyes seem to sparkle as he looks up adoringly.  _ God _ .

 

He envies Master Shuu who can have Hajime at his lap and yet look so calm and collected, he’s the picture of elegance and composure. He has one gloved hand threaded through Hajime’s hair and the other arm is stretched along the back of the couch. Not even a strand of his hair is out of place. The only sign he’s even been bothered is the first popped button of his shirt and loosened tie. It’s a dark maroon and contrasts well with the dark blue shirt he wears under a silver waistcoat. He doesn’t know who he’d rather be right now, Hajime or Master Shuu.

 

Tomoya’s jolted out of his thoughts by Nazuna clambering onto his lap, kneeling on the table so their dicks press against each other and Tomoya lets in a sharp gasp. Nazuna-nii looks beautiful as well, his cheeks and ears are flushed, the pretty blush crawling past his collarbone. His eyes slip briefly to the dark maroon collar he has around his neck, the same as that Master Shuu. He’s dripping sweat and shaking from how much he wants to cum. His eyes are partly shaded from the angle but Tomoya can see how his pupils are blown. He’s biting his lip and gazing at Tomoya’s cock; he feels a burst of heat shock through him because Nazuna’s probably thinking about how much he wants it in him right now. He follows Nazuna’s gaze and feels another wave of heat as he looks at Nazuna’s pretty dick, red and weeping for release. 

 

Mitsuru joins them, snaking one arm under Nazuna’s arm to flick at a nipple which makes him gasp. The other comes around to coat Tomoya’s dick with lube, even the few strokes Mitsuru gives him, only the outside of his fingers touching Nazuna’s dick, has Nazuna panting. 

 

Mitsuru backs away and Nazuna lifts himself and shuffles forward on shaky knees, grasping Tomoya’s dick and quickly sinking down on it. Tomoya moans, long and low as Nazuna’s tight heat engulfs him. Nazuna leans forward, pushing them flat against the table and lets his weight rest along Tomoya as he kisses him energetically. 

 

Mitsuru steps behind them, rubbing a pad of his slick finger along Nazuna’s rim. Nazuna lets out a shaky exhale, relaxing himself so Mitsuru can enter a first finger. They moan and slow the kiss down to gentle roaming. Nazuna hums happily at the stretch and Tomoya shivers and wraps his arms around Nazuna’s shoulder blades, toes curling at Nazuna’s tightness and Mitsuru’s thrusting and wiggling finger. Mitsuru quickly slips another finger in and Nazuna hums easily again while Tomoya moans, shuddering at Mitsuru’s wiggling fingers.   
  


Mitsuru takes the time to scissor and curl his fingers, stretching Nazuna’s ass on three of his fingers before Nazuna’s patience wears out. He reaches back to spread himself, looking over his shoulder with a pout to urge Mitsuru to hurry up and put it in. Mitsuru laughs at his eagerness before lining himself up and _slowly_ pressing in. Nazuna’s moan is high and long, matching Tomoya’s low one as he feels the sensual slide of Mitsuru’s dick along his own _._ Nazuna curves his head downward, panting roughly into the crook of Tomoya’s neck and digging his nails into Tomoya’s shoulders.

  
Tomoya can feel Nazuna’s dick leak with precum where it’s pressed hot and heavy between them. He reaches down to touch it, only able to slide his fingertips lightly along the side because of the angle. Even so Nazuna  _ keens, _ and Mitsuru groans, starting to slide slowly in and out.

 

“H-aah...so good…” Nazuna’s shaky exhale spurns Mitsuru to move faster. Nazuna seems to drift off into the sensations, leaving his mouth open and panting, drool dripping onto the table at the side of Tomoya’s neck. Mitsuru’s thrusts draw moans out of the two of them and Tomoya turns his head to lick at the inside of Nazuna’s mouth. Nazuna sloppily returns the favor, their tongues intertwining and Mitsuru bends over Nazuna’s back to thrust harder and faster.

 

Nazuna shouts at the change in position, tears drip from his eyes as his senses are assaulted. Mitsuru presses Nazuna further into Tomoya and he whines as his dick is squished. Their nipples rub against each others as Nazuna squirms. Tomoya can feels himself coming closer to the edge, everything’s so hot, the press of Nazuna’s dick, his breaths on his neck and Mitsuru’s too, his face twisted in concentration above his own. There’s the friction of Mitsuru’s dick sliding against his in the throbbing heat of his Nii-chan and his stuttering shouts as he’s pounded from behind. 

 

It’s when he clenches around them, twitching continuously as his eyes roll back that Tomoya sees stars as he cums again. Nazuna steadily leaks precum, being punctured by Mitsuru’s thrusts and his blunt nails dig into Tomoya’s shoulders again. 

 

Mitsuru’s hips begin to stutter, pace becoming faster but more uneven along with his grunts and he licks at the salty dip between Nazuna’s neck and shoulder before biting down and cumming with a groan. Nazuna whines and squirms as he’s filled with cum. After Mitsuru recovers he pulls out, Tomoya slips out along with him, and rubs Nazuna’s sides before kissing the dip at the small of his back.

 

He rolls over onto the table with a “whoop!” of joy and a satisfied huff of relief, sated and floating in post-orgasmic bliss. Tomoya’s feeling the same way, though he’s starting to notice the unpleasant static in his legs telling him they’re asleep. He rubs one hand absentmindedly along one of Nazuna’s shoulder blades as he shudders through another dry orgasm. 

 

Or at least that’s what he thought. It’s not until he hears the first hitch of breath and a sniffle that he turns quickly in concern to Nazuna, cupping and lifting his face. Nazuna’s eyes are hooded and watery, tears dripping onto Tomoya’s cheeks. (Is it bad that his Nii-chan’s crying face, cheeks still brushed with blush, sends a jolt of arousal through him?) He's so shocked by it that he can only get out a “w-wha?” before falling silent.

 

“Hurts…! Want...”

 

“Want what? What's wrong Nii-chan?” And he hasn't safeworded or even said yellow but he can't help but be concerned. Mitsuru’s tuned in too, looking over in worry.

 

It's not until Nazuna drops his head onto Tomoya’s chest and thrusts forward once before stuttering to a stop and letting out his air in a sharp hiss, hands tightening on Tomoya’s shoulders hips, and legs tightening around his sides that it clicks for him.

 

“Want...to cum…! So badly…”

 

Tomoya’s view has been blocked by Nazuna’s face so he doesn't notice Shuu standing there until he speaks.

 

“What was that?” He asks, spreading Nazuna's hole with his thumbs. Hajime stands at his right, avidly watching the cum leak from his nii-chan. Tomoya privately thinks that for all sakes and purposes, Shuu looks like a predator about to pounce despite having such an impassive face.

 

Shuu pushes the cum back in where it's dripped down Nazuna’s taint and strokes his overfull balls. Nazuna whines, and squirms, his balls are oversensitive but  _ fuck _ , he wants to fuck back on Shuu’s thumb,  _ anything _ , he just wants to  _ cum already! _

 

He sits up abruptly, his movements stuttering at the stimulation of his balls sliding against Tomoya's dick, and he turns back to look at Shuu with pleading eyes.

 

His words all jumbled together with desperation he asks, “May I please cum now, Master? Pleasepleaseplease _?” _

 

Hajime leans in to look Nazuna in the eyes and pat his hair down, useless though it may be. “Didn't we say we'd take care of you Nii-chan?”

 

“But it's been so  _ long _ !” Nazuna whines in a lowered voice. Hajime smiles at him before tilting his head to look at Shuu and Nazuna follows suit.

 

Shuu steps forward, gripping Nazuna’s chin with one hand before dipping his cum slicked thumb into Nazuna’s mouth, pressing into his tongue. Nazuna lets him, open and pliant yet tense and thrumming with anticipation. Shuu lifts his thumb and Nazuna swirls his tongue around it, cleaning it exactly as Shuu likes and looking up through his lashes. 

 

“Face me,” Shuu commands, stepping back from the table. Nazuna hurriedly tosses his leg over Tomoya to sit on the table, gasping as his balls brush Tomoya’s dick again. He balances on his tailbone and holds his legs, spreading himself open for Shuu. 

 

“Pleasepleaseplease, put it in now? Please Master?”

 

Shuu steps to the quivering Nazuna, leaning down to whisper something only Nazuna can hear and he  _ keens _ . Hajime watches his dick twitch. His own does the same at the sound Nazuna just made. Nazuna nods vigorously, looking over at Hajime hazily and licking his lips.

 

“Use your words.”

 

Shuu unzips his pants, freeing his cock to Nazuna’s litany of  _ yes Master's _ and  _ please’s _ and  _ thank you’s _ .  Tomoya can't help but think that it's a nice dick. Not as big as the man that fucked him before but nicely long and stiff. 

 

Shuu reaches into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulls out a condom, handing it to Hajime who rolls it on and coats it in lube, Nazuna whining and wriggling the whole time. He only has one glove left but he rips it off with his teeth and  _ oh.  _ He has nice hands too. Tomoya’s dick twitches valiantly but Nazuna’s wrung him dry, he’s done for tonight. If the way Hajime bites his lip and Nazuna bucks his hips is any indication, they’re appreciative too.

 

He finally,  _ finally, _ moves towards Nazuna, but instead of  entering him, he uses the head to catch some of the cum that's dripped from Nazuna and pushes it back in. Shuu circles Nazuna's hole once, twice, before Nazuna lets out a choked whine and his body jerks towards Shuu of its own accord. Then he _ slowly _ pushes in. Nazuna hooks his legs around Shuu, his moans choking on the feeling of finally being filled again but trying in vain to pull him closer and get him to  _ pick up the pace!  _

 

Shuu must take pity on him because he doesn’t reprimand him for being so eager. Shuu himself shakes with restraint, fingers gripping so hard on Nazuna’s hips that they're sure to bruise. When he's finally as seated as he can be, he reaches to place Nazuna’s arms on his shoulders. Nazuna enthusiastically links his arms and leans in to devour Shuu in a kiss, moaning at the new angle.

 

Shuu lifts him up once more before sliding him down and Nazuna shudders, moaning into Shuu’s mouth again. Even this has him so  _ close _ to the edge, he can feel his dick throb and his whole body is searing, ready to burst. His stomach feels so  _ tight  _ and hot, the heat coiled and ready to release — if he could just _ cum already. _

 

Nazuna groans at the feeling of cool hands smoothing his sides while kisses litter his upper back. He breaks the kiss to whine Hajime’s name and Hajime coos at him while kneading and palming his ass. He spreads them to insert a thumb, wiggling it against Shuu and Nazuna’s insides. Nazuna hears Shuu let out a hiss before he reaches to suck a hickey into the side of Nazuna’s neck, biting and licking at the salty skin. Hajime’s scissoring two fingers and Nazuna’s head is a haze until Hajime starts slowly pressing his dick in. Nazuna gasps and moans, freezing at the stretch and burn, eyes going unfocused as Hajime groans behind him.

 

By the time Hajime’s halfway in another orgasm washes through Nazuna and Hajime freezes, whining and gripping tightly at him as Nazuna squeezes around them so tightly that Hajime almost cums right then. 

 

He lets out a choked “N-nii-chan,” burying his head into the crook between Nazuna’s shoulder and neck but Nazuna can’t hear anything beyond the blood rushing through his ears. When Nazuna comes back to, his body is trembling around Shuu and his breath is coming out in deep gasps, chest heaving. His head is tilted at an odd angle and Shuu kisses up and down his neck while Hajime whimpers and pants roughly behind him.

 

Nazuna lets out a “Nnn…” His dick throbbing and he bites his lip, trying not to touch it because he knows that will only make it worse. Hajime continues to push in and though he shudders he manages to stay aware of the slow push and burn stuffing him to the brim. He sags momentarily against Hajime, eyes tearing and panting softly. He’s so happy to be full.

 

“Ready?” Is all the warning he gets before Shuu pulls out and slams back in. It rips a scream from him along with another orgasm. His whole body tenses and his chest arches forward again, sensitive nipples rubbing painfully against the fabric of Shuu’s waistcoat. Shuu keeps up the pace and Nazuna can barely register Hajime trembling behind him.

 

It's all Hajime can do to wrap his arms around Nazuna’s waist and hold tight. Nazuna is clenching  _ so tightly _ around them and Shuu’s cock keeps rubbing roughly against the sensitive spot right below the head of his dick. He pants into Nazuna’s back, voice stuttering with his moans of  _ Master Shuu _ and  _ Nii-chan. _

 

Nazuna however is  _ wrecked _ . His nails leave indents in his arms where he grasps around Shuu’s neck. He can feel the tension in his calves as his toes curl and he moans their names, feeling the slide of Shuu inside him.

 

He’s a mess of _ Master _ ’s and  _ Hajime _ 's before one Hajime just becomes a  _ “Haa~"  _ and those are easier than names. So he pants and moans breathlessly, his mouth open and drooling, until one “Master Shuu” stutters and becomes  _ just _ “Shuu” who somehow slams into him even harder at that. He  _ keens _ , teeth clamping shut and eyes widening and that orgasm comes the tears as he leans his head back and arches, clenching around the two of them as spasms ripple through him. 

 

It’s with a whine that Hajime cums inside him and Nazuna whines too. Wriggling at the feeling of warm semen coating his insides once more. Hajime plants one more wet, sloppy kiss on his shoulder before slipping out and stumbling away into the waiting arms of Tomoya and Mitsuru. Nazuna feels another shock of heat ripple through him at the carnal sound of cum leaving him and splattering on the floor as Hajime pulls out. 

 

Shuu picks up the pace without the added friction of Hajime’s dick, free to pound into Nazuna without restraint. Shuu pumps in and out of Nazuna as he screams, babbling nonsense and trembling around Shuu. He’s almost pained with how tight his stomach is, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his chest. His dick bounces with him between the two of them, slapping against their stomach and begging to be touched.

 

Shuu leans in, panting roughly and and flushed with exertion. He licks a line up from his chest, catching the salty tears with his tongue before placing his lips next to Nazuna’s ear. Nazuna whines as his dick is pressed between them.

 

“Now you may cum,” he  says  before sliding off the cock ring. It doesn't take more than the rough swipe of his hand as he pulls it off for Nazuna to cum. His whole body tenses, head thrown back, gurgling with pleasure and mouth open wide in a wordless scream. Tears stream down his face and his cock jumps with the force of his cum as it streaks across his chest and Shuu’s waistcoat. 

 

Shuu pistons in him a couple of times more before his hips stutter to a halt and he buries himself to the hilt and he cums with a low groan. He leans his head against Nazuna’s shoulder and raises one hand to Nazuna’s back, supporting him as he continues to twitch and pulse around him before Nazuna goes limp against him, breaths finally coming in and out again in ragged drags. 

 

Shuu backs up to the nearest couch, before plopping down as gracefully as one can plop, being sure not to crush Nazuna’s legs behind him. The two of them simply catch their breaths before Nazuna leans back and grins at him dopily. “Thank you Master Shuu,” he says. And Shuu feels his heart jump to his throat. Nazuna pecks him on the nose before lifting himself off of Shuu’s cock and untangling his arms and legs, wincing at the sudden soreness all throughout his body, he’s going to be _ dead _ tomorrow but that’s what he wished for. He flushes at the feel of cum slipping from his ass, dripping onto the seat below him.

 

Shuu simply ruffles his hair, knocking one of his ears around and praises him on a job well done. That’s when the rest of Ra*bits steps up and Nazuna grins at them sleepily, his orgasm catching up with him. Mitsuru proffers up Nazuna’s pair of tossed aside shorts which he climbs off of Shuu to shimmy into. Mashiro bends down between his legs, slipping the condom off and wiping his dick clean with a soft cloth and light touch. He kisses the tip once, flushing and keeping his eyes downcast, before zipping and buttoning him up to then back away to stand with Nazuna and Mitsuru. Hajime unbuttons his waistcoat, smeared with Nazuna’s cum, before relieving him of it and folding it over one arm. He too backs up to stand with his coworkers. Mitsuru’s teasing him.   
  
“Hmmmm-hmm, Nii-chan looks satisfied, taking both Hajime-chan and Master Shuu-sama~ I wonder if there’s even a point in putting the vibrator back in?” He tilts his head thoughtfully before Nazuna swats at thim, blushing furiously and hissing “Mitsuru-chin!”

 

“Well, we have to make sure you don’t drip all over your shorts anyway!” And Nazuna yelps as Mitsuru quickly bends him over and slides it back in, cheekily singing “ta-daa!  ♪”

 

The three of the juniors then turn in tandem to Shuu before bowing.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Nazuna-nii-chan!” While Nazuna squawks in surprise. Shuu steps forward to ruffle the rest of their heads while Nazuna hurries to join them in this embarrassing display that must’ve been a pre-planned display between the three of them. He ruffles Nazuna’s hair once more before the three juniors smile at him and turn to return to the backroom, chatting amicably and taking a flustered Nazuna with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Finger guns, can you tell whomst I had the most trouble writing?  
> -Please please please let me know what you think I'm dying for feedback uwu  
> -Either way, thank you oh so very much for making it this far!!  
> -If you wanna have a good time you can catch me over @bvklry  
> -If you wanna yell at me, uhhh, ur not gonna get an answer  
> -Don't forget to like, comment, and stapler! >v<)/


End file.
